041 Coffee?
by JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: You're The Lead Role In My Favorite Show And I Finally Got Casted As An Extra But Boy You're Super Nice And Did You Just Invite Me Out For Coffee


Adrien honestly never thought he'd be able to meet the Ladybug behind the mask. His self-proclaimed love of his life. He didn't think he'd ever meet her, let alone on set of Miraculous, his absolute favorite show. He may or may not have binged the entire first season when they were released onto Netflix in one day. Anyway, right now Adrien was supposed to be listening to one of the director's assistants as she informed the extras what they'll be doing in their upcoming scene(s). Adrien was lucky enough to have a few scenes with Ladybug and that was all he could focus on, that is until he actually saw Ladybug. She was out of costume at the moment, answering some questions someone Adrien could only presume to be a reporter of some kind.

Adrien only refocused on his current task of listening, which he was failing miserably at, when Nino giving Adrien the literal push he needed to regain his focus on the much needed instructions the group was being told. "Agreste, Murphy, Peters, and Smith come with me. Everyone else wait with Kyle for further instructions." The DA called. Adrien along with two other girls, Murphy and Smith, and a guy, Peters, walked to the front of the group and followed the DA as she led them to hair & makeup.

Each of them were led to one of the numerous chairs in the hair & makeup room. "The four of you have been selected for an additional audition for a lead role. The role is for the partner of our current Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Each of you will be a different character for the audition. Agreste, Chat Noir the black cat. Peters, Carapace the turtle. Murphy, Queen Bee. Smith, Rena Rouge the fox. Once you've finished in hair & makeup, someone will be here to take you to wardrobe and then to your audition. If you have any questions ask someone on staff." With that the DA, Adrien really should have been listening for her name earlier, left the room quickly.

After a long 20 minutes, Adrien was finally done in the hair and makeup room. He was the second one done, Peters's hair was done quickly since it was buzzed and there wasn't a whole lot they could do with it and apparently he'd be wearing goggles or something so he didn't need much makeup done either. Both Murphy and Smith were getting parts of their hair temporarily dyed black and white so they were understandably taking much longer than he was. As he arrived at wardrobe Peters was leaving wardrobe, fully decked out in a green full bodysuit with a hood, goggles, and a shield/shell on his back.

The room for wardrobe was seemingly much smaller room since it was filled with all sorts of costumes and accessories for the leads and the extras. There were three costumes hanging on one wall next to the full length mirrors and lights the room managed to fit. He could easily figure out which one was supposed to be his since he was the black cat and there was one costume that was almost completely black. 10 minutes later he was in a black leather-like full bodysuit with a belt that was his tail, cat ears, a mask, and a baton.

Adrien was led once more to the door of another room and was told to wait in the hallway until he was called in. He took the moment alone to send a picture of his new look to Nino. Just as he hit send on the picture he could hear soft footfalls echoing down the hallway heading towards him, fearing he'd get into trouble for some reason, even though they never said anything about taking pictures or using his phone, he quickly stuffed his phone into one of the pockets on his costume. Adrien looked over to see was heading his way, expecting to see someone on the crew staff or one of the extras, not Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a.k.a. Ladybug, a.k.a. The love of his life. That sounds really weird, they haven't even met each other but he still calls her the love of his life. She was walking towards him, talking to the DA from earlier in quiet voices that couldn't clearly echo off of the walls, dressed in her full Ladybug costume.

Once the two girls reached his end of the hallway the DA pointed to the door next to Adrien and told Marinette she could go in once she was ready. "Thanks Emily, good luck with the rest of your day." Marinette called as the DA, Emily, quickly walked back towards the direction the two just came from.

"Thanks, you too Marinette." Emily called back, just before the click of a door closing could be heard echoing in the hallway.

Adrien tried to look slightly busy as Marinette was supposed to head into presumably the audition room, instead she waited by the door, and him, before asking, "Are you Adrien by any chance?" Well that was unexpected. Adrien looked up from where he was staring at his feet to see her beautiful bluebell eyes looking back at him.

"Me?" Adrien awkwardly asked, internally cringing at himself, feeling his face heat up a bit in embarrassment.

Instead of teasing him like he kind of expected her to she giggled for a brief moment, "Yes you." she replied.

"Yeah, I am Adrien. Why?" Adrien replied, internally kicking himself for being so weird.

Marinette had a tiny grin, peeking out at the corners of her mouth, "Your friend Nino said to tell you hi." Marinette told him, followed by her walking into the room without another word.

Another antagonizing 10 minutes later Peters left the audition room and Adrien was called in. As Adrien entered the room, the stress and anxiety from the situation finally rolled over him, but it vanished as quickly as it came when he caught Marinette's eye out of the corner of his. He was handed a short script for the scene and was given 2 minutes to memorize his lines. As he kept reading over his lines he could see Marinette writing something on a slip of paper. Odd.

Once his 2 minutes were up the script was placed back onto the director's table and the two were told to begin. If Adrien is completely honest, he doesn't really remember the audition or what any of his lines were. Once they were finished he was escorted to another room where Peters was waiting, remembering his phone was in his pocket he opened the pocket and pulled out his phone. Along with his phone a piece of paper flittered out, slowly drifting towards the floor as Adrien reached out and grabbed it out of the air. Adrien read the piece of paper while wondering how it got into his pocket in the first place, _coffee? - M.D-C. (627)463-8830_


End file.
